wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Add/tl
Ang pahinang ito ay nagpapaliwanag kung paano magdagdag ng mga pahina sa wiki na ito. Dapat mo munang basahin ang page na ito, at mag-tanong lamang sa mga administrator o iba pang mga user kung hindi mo pa rin maintindihan kung paano magdagdag ng mga pahina. Paano gumagana ang wiki natin Kapag nagba-browse ka sa wiki natin, tulad ng ngayon, ipapakita ang mga pahina sa wika ng user mo, na pinili mo sa . Kung binabasa mo ang pahinang ito, sa karaniwang ibig sabihin nito ay Tagalog ang wika mo. Pag may nakita kang pahina sa Ingles sa wiking ito, ibig sabihing hindi pa ito nasasalin sa wika mo. Posible ring napunta ka ng diretso sa subpage ng isang pahina sa wiki natin, halimbawang binigay: Add/en, sa ganitong paraan laging ipapakita ito sa isa lamang wika. Ang mga subpage na ito ay ang mga nakikita mo kapag nagbibisita ka sa mga pahina namin. May nilalaman ang baseng pahinang isang suleras na nagdadagdag ng mga flag sa itaas, at isang piyesa ng code na humihila ng subpage na kailangan mong basahin. Because of this, all the text of the page will be located in subpages. These subpages need to be created and edited, before you can see them in your own language. This page explains you how to do that: read it carefully, and if you still have questions after that, ask one of the administrators. Note: this system is used for namespace:0. Categories, blogs and MediaWiki-messages work differently; see at the bottom of this page. Steps to add a page # Create the page at the proper location (usually subpage) # Translate the English page into your language on the newly created page # Ask an admin to create the MediaWiki page for it # Add your language's flag to the page Step 1: Create The first step is to create the page in your own language. You can do this by adding your language's code (for instance fr or de) and append it in lowercase to the end of the page's URL. For instance: to translate Babel from English to Polish, you need to go to Babel/pl. To create this page, you can click Create (button at the top of the page). Once you are in the editor, you can copy the content of (pagename)/en into your new page, to make sure that you are using the same coding and format. Step 2: Translate Now that you have the correct page, you can start translating the content. If you have copy-pasted the English version, you just replace any English text (with the exception of pagenames) by the text of the desired language. If you stop halfway the page because you ran out of time or don't want to translate anymore, that's no problem. Just keep the missing part in English, so that it can be translated later, and so that users don't have to switch their language to read the entire page. Step 3: Ask for MW When you have published the page (regardless of whether it is finished or not), you will need an administrator. The admin will need to add your page to MediaWiki in order for it to be shown. Just link the page that you have created on an admin's Message Wall and ask them to add it. Usually, the admin will respond within a day or two (48h). Step 4: Flags While waiting for a reply from the admin, you may want to add a flag to easily switch to your language. Using , edit the base page and add your language. For example, if you wish to add French and Galician to it, you would write: For a full documentation, please visit the template. If your language is not on the list, please also contact an admin. Exceptions * For categories, we use . * Blog posts: User blog:Yatalu/Some title should be translated on User:Yatalu/Blog:Some title/xx. Both admins and the blog's author can add translations to their blog. * Translations for MediaWiki-messages (for instance MediaWiki:I18n-wiki-navigation) should be posted on the page MW messages. Questions Do you have any questions? Don't understand how it works? You can always ask for a more detailled explanation on our English users here or the admins. Category:TL-Tagalog tl